prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure 5
Pretty Cure 5 is a group of five girls who are great friends and transform into Pretty Cure with the use of CureMo. Nicole is leader of Pretty Cure as a result of being the first to transform and because of her kind personality and boundless hope. She is in love with Coco. Although Nicole isn't very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope. Nicole lives with her parents. Rena is Nicole's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her little brother and sister, she is often the one to reason with Nicole when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion. Rena lives with her younger twin siblings and parents in a flower shop that htey own. She also owns Natt's House and runs it with her friends' help. Melanie is a nice student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyuaremoneedo?), the Cure of Effervescence. Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her second book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyuaminto?), the Cure of Tranquility. Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua (キュアアクア Kyuaakua?), the Cure of Intelligence. Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal, but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ It has been some time since Nightmare has been defeated and Coco, Natts and Milk have left to rebuild the Palmier Kingdom. During this time an evil group called Eternal has been stealing valuable items from various dimensions. They have now targeted the mysterious Rose Pact belonging to the ambiguous Cure Rose Garden. The guardian of this realm, Florahas asked help from the Pretty Cure. They now must fight Eternal and revive the Four Rulers to be able to go to the Cure Rose Garden. Along the way they meet Syrup, a mailboy who has amnesia and the ability to go anywhere and Milky Rose, a warrior who draws her power from the rare blue rose . Category:Pretty Cure GoGo Heart characters Category:About